1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a biasing layer and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The voltage threshold of a transistor is the voltage at which a field effect transistor begins to conduct. Transistors with lower threshold voltages tend to switch faster than transistors with higher threshold voltages. However, transistors with lower threshold voltages also tend to have higher amounts of leakage current than transistors with higher voltage thresholds. Therefore, determining a desired threshold voltage of a transistor is generally a tradeoff between transistor speed and transistor leakage for a particular application.
While in bulk semiconductor technology body-biasing techniques can be used to affect transistor threshold voltages, such techniques are impractical with traditional semiconductor-on-insulator substrates. For example, transistors formed at semiconductor-on-insulator substrates have floating bodies, each of which would require a body contact to implement a body-bias. Such body contacts results in increased layout size and parasitics. Therefore, an alternate device and method would be useful.